One More Night
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Cinta buta sang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Hyuuga Hinata yang tanpa memandang harkat, martabat, dan kedudukan/SasuHina always/Fic terakhir sebelum hiatus/DLDR


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, ending menggantung (I hope not), typo (maybe), de el el**

…

**Don't like, don't read!**

**I don't need a flame.**

…

**One More Night**

…

**Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata 17 tahun**

…

Sekali lagi aku menemukan dia di tempat ini. Masih dengan kondisi dan situasi yang sama. Masih dengan strata sosial yang sama, di mana aku seorang bos dan dia seorang pelayan. Dan perasaan yang sama.

Gelas yang tadinya kosong kini terisi lagi, ku habiskan isinya dalam satu tegukan. Sambil mataku terus terpaku pada sosok yang sedang bergerak lincah di depanku.

"Yo, _teme_. Malam ini luar biasa sekali. Kau harus menikmatinya."

_Baka dobe_ yang duduk di sebelahku berteriak lalu melempar uang ke arah sosok gadis yang sedang berpose sensual di depanku.

Kiba, temanku yang bekerja sebagai dokter hewan mencolek tubuh mulus milik gadis itu sambil tertawa.

Sementara gadis berambut biru itu tampak mendelik sebentar lalu memasang senyum yang amat manis dan menggoda. Tapi aku tahu, senyum itu palsu.

"Hey, Kiba. Dia sepertinya menyukaimu. Ayo habiskan malam bersamanya!" Naruto langsung naik ke atas podium tempat gadis itu menari dan menyeretnya melemparnya ke sofa.

"Arg! Tuan, jangan!" pekik gadis itu ketakutan.

Tangannya berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup oleh pakaian minim yang dipakainya, saat Naruto berusaha melecehkannya.

Sementara tamu yang lain bersorak, aku melihat setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

Dia, ketakutan!

…

BLETAK!

Gadis itu melongo sementara Naruto meringgis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi ku jitak.

"_Teme_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya bodoh.

"_Baka_! Apa yang mau kau lakukan he?" bentakku yang membuat Naruto terheran

"Aku hanya mau bersenang-senang saja." Jawabnya enteng sembari kembali mencoba mengusap lengan mulus gadis itu.

CTAK!

Naruto lagi-lagi meringgis.

"Hey, _baka dobe_. Ingat, dia ini hanya penari biasa. Bukan seorang p*l*c*r yang bisa kau pakai kapan saja."

Naruto menatapku bingung.

"Jadi berhentilah bertingkah seperti seorang bajingan. Kau tadi sangat mirip dengan preman pasar yang suka menggoda waria di pinggir jalan."

Naruto hendak protes tapi segera kubungkam dengan deathglare andalanku.

Kutatap gadis penari yang masih meringkuk ketakutan itu.

Jas yang kupakai segera kulepas dan kututupi tubuhnya dengan itu. Sementara gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku datar.

Mata _Onyx_ milikku menatap iris keunguan itu lekat-lekat.

Dia menggeleng lemah.

Dengan segera ku raih tubuhnya dan kugendong dengan _bridal style_.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Bisiknya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Dapat kurasakan dia masih ketakutan, terbukti dengan badannya yang masih gemetaran.

"Hn, _douita_." Jawabku datar tapi diam-diam aku tersenyum tipis.

Perasaan itu membuncah di dadaku. Dan itu yang membuatku menolong gadis ini.

…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku saat masuk kedalam mobil.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi dan mau meminjamkanku mantel ini." Katanya sambil mengeratkan mantel yang ku pinjami.

"Hn, _douita_. Maafkan juga temanku tadi. Dia memang orang yang agak bodoh." Kelakarku.

Dia tersenyum. "Ini."

Kusodorkan segelas kopi dan dia menerimanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu,_ ngg.."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kataku cepat saat dia kebingungan mau memanggilku.

"Ah, _arigatou_ Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn, panggil aku Sasuke saja," aku memberi jeda sejenak.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya saat mengerti dengan maksudku.

"Hinata-_chan_."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat aku memanggilnya dengan suffix –_chan_.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"H-, hai Sasuke-_san."_ Tanggapnya agak tergagap.

Aku tertawa. Tingkahnya saat malu benar-benar lucu.

"Sasuke-_san_, kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau ini lugu sekali. Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Dia berpose seperti orang berpikir. Ah, menggemaskan sekali.

"Um, 17 tahun." Jawabnya.

Dahiku mengkerut. Kemudian aku mendekat dan meneliti dirinya.

Dia memang terlihat masih muda dan manis. Tubuhnya yang sintal benar-benar bisa membuat lelaki meneteskan air liur. Pantas saja tadi Naruto mau melecehkannya.

"Baru 17 tahun kenapa sudah berani bekerja seperti itu? Kau tahu resikonya bukan." Kataku sambil mencubit hidung mancungnya.

Hinata meringgis kesakitan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi hanya itu lowongan pekerjaan yang ada di situ? Dan bila aku tidak menerimanya aku tidak bisa hidup." Jawabnya dengan nada yang cukup sedih.

"Keluargamu mana?" tanyaku.

Dia memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Aku sebatang kara. Keluargaku sudah meninggal semua." Jawabnya

Aku terenyuh mendengarnya. Iba dengan kehidupan gadis manis yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu?"

Dia memandangku, lalu tersenyum manis. Senyum tulus yang sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang di tunjukkannya pada Kiba beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku masih kuliah. Aku mendapat keringanan dari beasiswa dan penghargaan di bidang kesenian." Jawabnya lembut.

"Ck, kasihan sekali kau." Ejekku.

Dia pura-pura cemberut. Digembungkannya pipinya yang chubby, membuatku menjadi gemas.

"Ai, ai, ai _ittai._" Pekiknya saat aku mencubit pipi gembilnya.

Kali ini dia benar-benar cemberut sementara aku tertawa melihatnya.

"Apakah sangat sakit?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipinya yang terlihat memerah.

Dia mengagguk.

Tanganku terus mengelus pipi tembemnya yang mulus dan putih bagai porselen, memberikan kenyamanan ekstra bagi Hinata.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu itu."

Hinata tampak terkejut.

"Tapi, Sasuke-san. Kalau aku berhenti bagaimana aku hidup? Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang untuk makan? Bagaimana dengan kul-, mmpp"

Langsung kusumpal mulutnya yang mengoceh tadi dengan bibirku.

"Engghh…" desahnya saat ku hisap bibir bawahnya.

"Mmmphh…"

Kujilat bibir bawahnya dan ku masukan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk berduel.

…

"Hah, hah, haaah…"

Wajah Hinata tampak merah saat ku akhiri ciumanku.

"Sasuke-_san_, itu tadi.."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua itu. Karena setelah kau berhenti bekerja di klub malam itu, aku akan menawarimu pekerjaan yang lebih baik." Kataku sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih merah.

"Aa-, app-, a, itu?" tanyanya tergagap.

Aku mengelus pipinya yang lembut.

"Hm, pekerjaannya mudah. Kau hanya perlu memasakan untukku makanan, melayani segala kebutuhanku, tersenyum saat aku bangun, dan selalu ada bagiku."

Dia tampak berpikir.

"Jadi, aku akan menjadi seorang pelayan di rumahmu ya, Sasuke-_san_?"

Ditanya begitu aku hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gajinya? Apa cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan mata membulat, membuatnya seperti sebuah boneka yang hidup.

"Kalau masalah yang itu, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Lagi-lagi Hinata tamnpak sedang berfikir.

"Baiklah aku mau!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Tapi ada satu syarat lagi. Kau harus mencintaiku dan setia padaku selama kau hidup."

Dia melongo.

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa itu, Sasuke-_san_?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Jadi ISTERIKU!" jawabku dengan penekanan di kata 'Isteri'.

Hinata terbelalak.

"_NANII_?" pekiknya kaget.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku enteng. Padahal aku tahu kalau Hinata kaget mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Apa kau serius, Sasuke-_san_? Atau aku salah dengar." Hinata malah balik bertanya dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Tapi usia kita,"

"Cuma selisih delapan tahun kok."

"Status kita,"

"Aku manusia, kau juga manusia. Kita semua sama derajatnya di hadapan Tuhan, bukan?"

"Kita kan baru kenal, bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"Kau fikir aku ini orang bodoh yang menyukai sembarangan orang? Atau remaja labil yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Lagipula, aku ini adalah salah satu dosen yang mengajar di kampusmu. Yah, aku memang seorang pengusaha, tapi aku juga seorang dosen di fakultas bisnis." Tambahku.

Hinata tampak tercengang, tidak percaya pada pernyataanku tadi.

"Dan yang pastinya, meskipun kau dan aku tidak pernah bertemu di kampus, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Mahasiswa yang sering ketiduran di kelas _psikologi_."

Ku cubit pipi tembemnya saat dia masih tercengang.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau khawatirkan lagi?" tanyaku sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Tentang syarat yang terakhir. Tentang 'cinta'." Jawabnya dengan wajah muram.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Itu yang kau khawatirkan? Jangan terlalu difikirkan." Jawabku enteng.

"Karena aku hanya membutuhkan satu malam untuk membuatmu mencintaiku." Bisikku di telinganya dengan suara yang menggoda.

Hinata menatapku dengan tatapan heran, seolah-olah berkata 'Bagimana-bisa-?'

"Um, ku harap malam ini cukup panjang bagi kita." Kataku dengan evilsmirk sexy yang terpampang jelas di wajahku.

Glek!

Hinata sepertinya merasa tidak enak. Meneguk salivanya saja dia kesusahan. Dan itu membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Sepe-, rtinya, malam ini m-, mem-, ang-, akkan panjang."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?" tanyaku masih dengan evilsmirk yang terpampang.

"Ya-,"

Tanpa menghiraukan lanjutan kalimatnya aku langsung menerkam Hinata.

"Arrghh! Sasuke-_san_." Pekiknya kaget saat aku memeluknya erat.

"Dan biasakan kau memanggilku dengan _suffix –kun_. Aku tidak mau kita seperti orang asing."

"Kau ini banyak maunya." Protes Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_san _saat kita menikah besok?"

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan yang kukatakan tadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APAAA?" teriaknya

"Kenapa?" tanyaku tidak perduli.

Hinata tampak terguncang. Dia lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi penumpang di sebelahku.

Aku memeluknya, memberikan rasa hangat dan kenyamanan untukknya.

"_Aishiteru_, Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Bisikku lembut.

"Dan berusahalah untuk membuatku mencintaimu." Balasnya, kepalanya kini bersender di bahuku.

"Tentu saja." Balasku sambil memandangi bulan yang bertengger di langit yang cerah malam ini.

Ya, malam. Aku benar-benar malam ini bertambah lama.

.

.

.

**Owari**

…

**A/N: khukhukhu, saya author yang becus ya. Bikin fic yang beginian. Ya sudah sementara saya pundung di bawah meja, terimakasih sudah mau baca, dan bagi yang tulus, silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Umm, ohayoo**

**Fumiko Yamazaki**


End file.
